


Proposition 6

by runemone



Category: crackfiction - Fandom, english homework - Fandom
Genre: Other, a crackfic i made for french, but it's in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runemone/pseuds/runemone
Summary: it's so stupid. lmao the minimum was 150 words. enjoy the queen of alligators





	Proposition 6

Karen Valentina Smith married Jack Russel Smith-Jones on March 3, 2003. The wedding was extravagant in all the wrong ways. The redneck Americans made it an unforgettable occasion, from cowboy boots to beer drinking contests after the first dance. The marriage was happy for a few years, the couple had two beautiful children, one of them unplanned. The first child, they named him Mason Jason, and their daughter went by the name of Harper Faith. The family loved the walks on the beach in the afternoon sun of Florida. But a few months after the children's birthday, their grandmother, Stuartina Margaret Pattinson-Smith was eaten by a wild alligator. The couple, no longer happily married began to fight more as time passed. Their children couldn't stand it, so they fled to live with the alligator colonies in the mangroves. The children vowed to avenge their grandmother. Eventually, Karen Valentina and Jack Russel divorced, and went their separate paths. Karen found a sugar daddy, who provided her with money for her extravagant lifestyle of living in the Maldives for the rest of her life, which was only about 6 years old, as she caught malaria from a mosquito in the ocean. Jack, on the other hand tried to find his children, but managed to start a gang war between the alligators and his friends at the bar. Mason Jason and Harper Faith lived happily ever after as the king and queen of alligators.

**Author's Note:**

> please what is this i was sober


End file.
